Movable barriers, such as gates, are commonly used to restrict access to a building or area. By installing a movable barrier operator and configuring it to move a gate, it is possible to allow access by a specific person or persons to the building or area while preventing access by others. A radio frequency (RF) transmitter may be used to operate the movable barrier operator and cause the movable barrier operator to move the gate from an open position to a closed position and from a closed position to an open position. The transmitter may transmit a code recognizable by the movable barrier operator, or a receiver operably coupled to the movable barrier operator, that may cause the movable barrier operator to function if the transmitted code is recognized as authorized. Transmitters that transmit unauthorized codes are unable to cause the movable barrier operator to function. Various types of codes may be utilized, such as fixed codes and variable codes (e.g., rolling codes).
Facilities such as gated communities, commercial complexes, and military installments frequently have large numbers of people that must be able gain access. As such, these facilities end up purchasing and distributing a large number of transmitters to accommodate the large number of people. Keeping track of the authorized transmitters can become difficult as the number of transmitters increases and when there are different brands or types of transmitters used by those who access the facility. Additionally, the movable barrier operator may need to be replaced. This may require the replacement movable barrier operator to be programmed to recognize a large number of transmitters.
Some facilities have movable barrier operator systems with multiple receivers installed in communication with a single movable barrier operator. Individual ones of the multiple receivers often communicate with different brands of transmitters and allow the different transmitters to control the movable barrier operator. More specifically, each receiver can receive a signal from a particular type of transmitter and determine whether the signal contains an authorized code. If the signal contains an authorized code, the receiver sends a signal to the movable barrier operator which causes the movable barrier operator to function and move the gate. However, the multiplicity of transmitters and receivers complicates updating or replacing the movable barrier operator system.
For example, if one of the receivers are replaced, the transmitters associated with the receiver may not work with the new receiver. In such a situation, the transmitters may need to be replaced so that the transmitters will work with the new receiver. As another example, the facility may be able to upgrade a receiver with a newer version of the same brand of receiver to preserve compatibility with the transmitters. However, the facility may want to change brands of receivers but doing so may require replacing the associated transmitters.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.